Max to the rescue
by Quintinthegr8
Summary: Max has a potentially prophetic dream. She begins to slowly realize what it means when it begins to come true.


AN Now...this was a fanfic that came to me in a dream literally two minutes ago. And that dream was Lucid for a minute in dream time.

It was a typical day like any other, we were on the run from baddies, Fang wasn't talking much, and Gazzy was cackling about some joke Iggy made. We were planning on stopping in a small snow-covered town to rest, hoping the residents would be asleep, or somewhere much warmer. When we got there, we tucked in our wings and dived towards the ground. I landed first, then Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, Angel, and Total (our talking dog...long story.). When we arrived, the town was empty and all the lights were off in most buildings, a few had lights on but noone seemed to be home. We walked to the most under-used looking house and jimmied the lock. When we were in, we got some canned beans that were almost expired.

-LATER THAT NIGHT-

Later that night, I had a dream about, I assumed, the nexy day. Iggy and Gazzy were both watching Family Feud on a , surprisinly, still working TC. I guess Nudge, ANges, and Total were out trying to find whoever lived in this housr. When I walked in, it looked like I was trying to convince Fang to help somone, I don't know who but...I seemed to find it important. Eventually, he made an annoyed sigh and just said "Max...look. If we help someone, the people at The School might find us. So...no. I'm sorry.".

The dream faded to the next day, snow still everywhere. We were walking through the field outside town when Gazzy yelled something from behind the fence. I can't remember what...something about a station. Anyway, I was now trying to convince Nudge to help this mystery person...she was about to say something when a man yelled "BEEEEEEN!" from the woods. Fang, immediately knowing what I would do, lunged to hold me back but I was already running. When I got to the source of the scream, there was a man, probably in his twenties, holding a small, blood-covered child in his arms.

It was at that point that I woke up and, wouldn't you know? It was the next day, Gazzy and Iggy were watching Family Feud, no clue how Iggy was seeing the TV, and Fang was one room over. I immediately knocked on his door. the second he answered I just blurted out "Fang, we need to save someone." I let it sink in, hoping this dream wasn't coming true. Eventually he shook his head and gently pushed by me, walking into the living room. I walked in after him, same as in the dream, he sighed and gave the same comment "Max...yaddah yaddah yadhh. no.". At that point, I wanted to scream...but I held it in, barely.

Later that day, we were walking through the snowcovered field outside the town. Gazzy yelled that same thing, turned out he was saying "Guys! I found a train station!". At this time it looked live I was trying to convince Nudge, much like in the dream, to help me save this guy and his...brother? Kid? I don't know their relation...a-anyway! Getting off track here. She was about to say something when, much like in the dream, a blood curdling " BEEEEEEEEN!" ripped through the stuffy, snow filled air. Fang was saying "No no no no n- MAX!" but I was already gone. When I looked behind my self, Fang was on the ground and looked like he had tried to tackle me, the jerk.

When I got to the source of the scream, there was a man, in his twenties, holding a blood-covered child with an abnormally large wolf a couple meters away. I, without stopping, took out my pocket knife (AN I haven't read the books in a bit...so I don't remember if Max had one. She has one here for story purposes if it turns out she never had one.) and, just as the wolf was lunging I launched myself forward with a powerful push from my wings, slamming into the wolf and stabbing it about fifteen times before we hit the ground-er tree. I was still stabbing the wolf when it launched me away, focusing on me now. This...was somewhat my plan, get the wolf's attention and let the man escape.

I was about to stabb it again, when it pinned me with its front claws. I tried to move my arms, but the wolf had a strong grip...or it was just that fat. I looked behind the wolf, only to see the man raise his Winchester rifle, I think it was an 1887 model, and aim it at me. I closed my eyes and heard the gunshot but, I felt no impact. When I opened my eyes, the wolf was dead on top of me. The man, a meter away, hunched over the kid's corpse, looked at me with both fear, and curiosity. It was at that moment that I heard Fang and the others yelling my name, and getting closer.

AN: DUN DUN DUNNNN! Cliffhanger!. I hope you guys enjoyed, this was inspired by a semi lucid dream I had about Maximum Ride last night. I say semi lucid because I was aware I was in a dream for about...three dream minutes but couldn't manipulate it. Then I was back in my unaware state. Then, I became aware again but that was when i was on the brink of waking up and the images becames less, and foggier. Any way! R&R Tell me if you liked it and I might just continue this story!


End file.
